


Blue eyes meet green eyes

by Appl_e



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appl_e/pseuds/Appl_e
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a simple "hello"<br/>COMING IN 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue eyes meet green eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Appl_e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appl_e/gifts).



** * LOUIS POV *  **

 

_I walked down the familiar street to get to my house._

_It would've been way easier if I had brought my bike with me but no i had to be late. I  
_

_finally got home , I walked up the stairs in a hurry but I don't know why it was the first day of summer. Prepare for_

_nothing to do. At least I don't have anymore school._

 


End file.
